It's my Life
by xxReynaxx
Summary: The untold story of Zhalia Moon's life. What really happen through her eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**I really hope you like this story sorry if I mess up somewhere I just started writing and this idea suddenly popped into my head! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's. Huntik belongs to the original owners not me Thank you!**

Zhalia's Pov

"Zhalia….Zhalia!" My older brother Zane shook me awake looking frantically at the door. I had just turned six last week and didn't know what was going on, or why my brother was waking me up so late at night. "What's wrong Zane" I asked sleepily getting up from my bed and turning towards him. "We have to leave now!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my bed creeping quietly towards the door. "You still have that amulet dad gave you right?" He said holding my hand tightly "Of course I haven't taken it off since I was three" I answered staring at him, why was he so nervous? "Good never take it off you hear me never" That was all Zane said then he pulled me into the hallway and we started walking as silently as possible down the stairs when we heard voices and we immediately stopped. "If you think we're going to help you your insane." I heard my mother's voice from downstairs say to two shadowy figures standing below "Well Mrs. Moon I really had hoped it wouldn't have had to come to this but you leave me no choice, Kill them all" Said a man with a thick Russian accent. My father gasped and started yelling words in Russian to the men and my mother tried to run upstairs until four men jumped through our windows and blocked the way. "This is what happens when you don't cooperate correctly" Said the Russian man and with that he disappeared into black smoke. "Zhaal we need to go now" Zane started running towards his room where we kept the ladder "But what about Zoey!" I protested hanging onto his arm. He couldn't have forgotten our older sister who was still asleep unknown to the situation before us. "They won't hurt her don't worry...at least I think they won't" He said trying to be as quiet as possible "But why! If there not going to hurt her then why are they going to hurt us?" I stopped walking and looked at him asking him this I didn't understand a thing! "And who are those men why do they have mommy and daddy! What's going on Zane" I said my best trying not to yell. Zane's eyes suddenly got soft and he stared and me for a few seconds. Most people could tell where siblings I mean we both have midnight blue hair and he's built just like my dad but he has my mom's deep forest green eyes. It always makes me upset when he gets like this I don't know whether to hit him or hug him. "Zhaal they are very bad people and daddy made me swear to protect you because…." At that same moment we heard an ear-piecing scream come from my older sisters room "Zoey" I whispered looking worriedly at Zane "We need to go now" He said grabbing my hand again as he opened his window and threw the ladder out "I'll go down first in case there's someone Zhalia follow me okay?" He looked at me and pulled me into a hug "It will be okay now come on" And with that he started climbing down that ladder. "Zoey" I whispered to myself thinking of her scream and I looked down at the floor trying to hide the tears that were slowly falling from my eyes. I didn't know if she was dead or alive but I did know that they had hurt her somehow…they had hurt my big sister. Zoey looked nothing like me you wouldn't even guess were sisters with her curly brunette hair that she got from my dad. The only thing she and Zane had in common were her forest green eyes that she got from mom. People would always say your sisters? Zoey would only smile and put her hand on my shoulder giggling at this she loved me more than anything in the world and I looked up to her so much and those stupid men had hurt her. They had hurt my family invaded my home and hurt the ones I loved. "Zhalia!" Zane called from outside bringing me back to reality. I quickly climbed down the ladder landing next to him and we hid behind our parent's car making sure the cost was clear. "We have to run as fast as we can and we can't look back okay" Zane's voice was stern but I could tell he was worried and full of concern for everyone I just nodded slowly at him as he grabbed my hand and we starting running into the night. After about an hour of running I had to let go of his hand I couldn't breathe anymore and my legs were wobbly if there wasn't as tree right next to me I would've fell over. "We have to keep going Zhalia they could be right behind us for all we know" Zane said panting but not as heavily as I was "I-I can't breathe Z-zane." I answered looking up at him holding onto my legs to try and stop them from shaking. "I'll carry you then come on get on" He said smiling at me and bent down picking me up "The Robinson's moved out last month and there house is up about a mile we can sleep in it tonight" Zane starts running again but this time it was abnormally fast and it felt like I was soaring all I saw was a blur of trees and a walkway suddenly coming up. "Z-zane how did you" I looked at him in awe and he just started picking the lock on the door and motioned for me to come inside. It was a simple two story house but none of the lights were on and it was insanely freezing inside the house. "We can rest for a while here" He said closing all the blinds and relocking the door "I'm g-going to go see if I can find some blankets or something" I shivered as I told him this walking up stairs. Now if I was a bedroom which one would I be? I looked around for a bit and found nothing they had packed up everything and it was still freezing inside the house. "FREELANCER" "REDCAP" I immediately ran downstairs and saw Zane, two men, and these weird looking animal warrior things? "ZHALIA RUN!" Zane yelled at me frantically before getting hit in the face by one of the guys. "Stand still little girl your coming with us, make sure she doesn't use any powers! " The man said to me before Zane jumped on his back and through him into the wall "Come on!" He grabbed my hand and we started running in the forest again, my breathe was heavy and I could feel Zane was tried too I didn't know how much more of this we could take and powers? "I think we're saf…" I turned around and saw a blade sticking out of my brother's stomach. Blood was dripping out of his mouth and I felt my knees cave in under me my brother's body fell over and I rushed to his side I felt tears falling from my face I was so petrified I didn't know what was going on I couldn't take it all in at once. "Z-zhaal n-never give in r-run r-run Z-ha-al" His last words before I felt his pulse go week I didn't even understand but I did what he said I got up and started running back to the house It couldn't be true he was dead my only brother was dead. I didn't know what had happen or how long I had been running but as soon as I arrived at my house it was up in flames and my family was gone…I had just seen my brother killed and now I was alone…All alone in the world.

And this is how my life was ruined when I was only six years old….This is how my story begins

**Did I do okay? I really hope you guys liked it please don't forget to review and I'll start updating as quickly as I can! **

**~Reyna~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys chapter 2! I hope you like it so enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik because trust me if I did season 3 would already be done.**

**Zhalia's POV**

I hadn't eaten anything in 3 days thirst was the least of my worries as I stumbled along the road. It seemed every time I got something had something it was taken away from me by someone who was stronger or had more power than me. Who would make a little kid there leader it's just easier for them to take what I have and toss me aside. My stomach was making flips and if I had anything in there I would've thrown it up, my head was throbbing and I was beginning to feel dizzy but I was use to this feeling by now. Most normal people would've gone to their families if they were like this but it has been almost a year now since that had happen I was used to being on my own. I put my hand up against the wall to help support me as my vision started getting blurry I saw black spots everywhere and my headache was getting worse if I had anything in my stomach I would've thrown it up by now. My throat was dry and I didn't think I could miss the taste of mud in my mouth my body began to feel heavier then it should be. I slowly sat down wrapping my arms around my legs trying to become as small as possible I didn't need people coming up to me not now when I'm like this. I could hear ringing in my ears and my vision was still blurry maybe it would be better to give it all up. Everything I know has been taken away from me it just feels so much easier to give up why bother trying I have nothing left to live for no one cares about me what's left in this world for me? I felt my body fall and my eyes suddenly started getting darker I felt my pulse quicken before I shut my eyes and said goodbye to this world.

"_Wake up sleepy head!" I opened my eyes and saw Zoey standing in front of me "Zoey?" I asked looking at her and rubbing my eyes "The one and only!" She answered and grabbed my hand gently "Come with me I have a surprise for you" She smiled at me and lead me into the bathroom where I found ribbons, her straightener, curlers, and some jewelry. "What is all this" I said looking up at her "A surprise" Was all she said before she sat me down in the chair and started straightening my hair. Zoey put my hair up into a pony tail and tied a pale yellow ribbon into it "I'll be right back" She said as she headed into my room before coming back handing me some cloths "Change into these then come knock on my door!" Zoey told me and with that she left leaving me in the bathroom. I put on the clothes and looked at myself in the mirror I was wearing a pale yellow dress with a bow wrapped around the waist to match my hair and white flats. I smiled at myself in the mirror Zoey always did know how to make anyone look beautiful or at least feel beautiful. I headed towards her room when I knocked at her door "Come in!" I heard Zoey yell through her door as I entered looking at her in awe for a fourteen year old she looked so pretty and mature she was wearing a deep purple one shoulder dress with black high heels and her chocolate brown shoulder length hair was curled "You look so pretty Zo!" I said to her as she smiled brightly "Yes but not as beautiful as you birthday girl!" She giggled and hugged me tightly kissing me on the cheek "Birthday?" I asked turning my head to the side "Zhaal did you really forget your birthday? Your sixth birthday is today!" She looked at me and started shaking her head "I swear you are the only person in the world who could forget their own birthday" "Zoey bring Zhalia down its time for presents!" My mother's voice called from down stairs. As soon as I came downstairs I saw my mom, dad, and Zane sitting with presents and cake laughing and smiling. "Happy Birthday Angel!" My mom said hugging my tightly while my dad came over and kissed my forehead "Such a big girl already six. Happy birthday sweetheart" My father looked at me lovingly. "_Little girl?"_ Whose voice was that? _"Are you alive?" _Again with the voice…. _"Wake up little one"

…. Klaus POV …

I had finally located her after almost a year of work I had finally done it. This couldn't have been better finally I could have a servant who would do literally anything for me. "Are you okay little one? I saw you laying here and I didn't know if you were alright or not" I said this with a very concerned voice as I watched her eye lids flutter open and she tried to set herself up but failed so I helped her steady herself "W-who a-are you?" She stuttered looking quiet startled "I am Klaus and you?" I looked at her and smiled nicely or at least as nicely as I could "I'm nothing worth to you" She said looking down to the side "But my dear you could be so much more have some many people respect you, become a leader" I told her and as soon as I said that her eyes lit up and she was looking at me now "You could do that?" She asked astonishment in her voice "Well of course anything's possible with the Organization" I held out a hand "All you have to do is come with me and the Organization will take care of you, I will take care of you" She hesitated to take my hand at first but then she took hold of it and I helped her to her feet "Where do I go from here?" She asked "You my sweet will come with me to train in Australia" And with that we went into my car and headed to the airport.

_That was how the Organization got me that was when Klaus said he would take care of me little did I know I was wrong. _

**Hoped you guys enjoyed it! I really love writing this so far so I hope to get lots of chapters uploaded. And there will be DxZ but just in the later chapters so have patience!**

**~Reyna~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! If anyone is still reading this story I'm sorry for not updating quickly it's been one heck of a month for me but I will try to do my best!**

**Again I don't own Huntik trust me I wouldn't be on here if I did.**

**Zhalia's POV**

I was walking down the hallways towards Klaus's lab he had summoned me down and I couldn't help but wonder why. For the six years I had lived with him he'd never called me down I asked him before once he just answered one day my child one day he was always kind of cryptic like that. I saw two suits guarding the doors and they instantly opened them the second I came down the hall way. Okay that was weird the suits hated me because I was Klaus favorite and I could kick their butts at only 13 years old pretty good if I do say so myself.

"The Sir is waiting for you Ms. Moon" spoke one of the suits "um Okay" I said I entered through the doors.

I now know why I wasn't allowed in here when I was little I saw giant capsules with what I think use to be an animal…scratch that I think I just saw a human eye in there. Potions and flasks of different colored chemicals covered the shelves and he had rows and rows of huge containers it was dimmed in the lab and I slowly made my way towards Klaus's figure.

"Klaus I'm here" I said softly looking around

"Ah yes darling there you are" Answered Klaus as he turned around

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" I asked

"I'm giving you a mission" He turned to me and handed me a file

"In Germany? Isn't that were that Foundation big-shot Metz lives? I said looking at him questionably

"Yes I'm sending you on a group mission to spy on him report anything weird" He told me

Oh okay...Wait um did you say group mission?" Okay so missions good but going with other people that is something I hate! It's better not having to have to work with anyone they just get in the way like if the person screws up or something the complete mission is ruined! And I just can't even….

"Zhalia are you listening to me" Klaus looked down at me raising his eyebrow

"Yes Sir! Of course you were talking about the mission" I nervously answered as he continued

"You'll be working with Sydney Queen, Gracen Dunn, and Aaron Reed" He looked up from the paper and made sure I was actually listening this time

"That many people? Just for a spying mission" I asked him uncertainly

"Do not underestimate the Foundation my dear they can be very tricky. Now you'll be meeting them at 6:30 tonight do not be late" And with that he turned around and left me standing there in the lab.

Great group mission I couldn't be more ecstatic (insert sarcasm here) I really didn't bother watching the time so when I saw it was 6:22 I almost flipped I needed to get downstairs before Klaus killed me. Well he wouldn't kill me but let's just say it wouldn't be pleasant. So I headed downstairs where I saw blonde head sitting on the couch talking to one of the suits who I guessed brought her here.

"Hi I'm Sydney! You must be Zhalia it's nice to meet you!" Sydney said to me as she turned around holding out her hand. She was really preppy and I could tell it was going to be a long trip but at least she wasn't covered in pink. She was wearing a turquoise top with a tan jacket and jeans.

"Um Hi Sydney. Well I guess your right I am Zhalia" I took her hand and she smiled sitting back down

"The two boys haven't arrived yet but they should be here soon but who knows they've been in training all day" The blonde went on as she started messing with her hair looking at the TV's reflection.

"What are you talking about we're right here" entered two boys around my age the one who had answered the question had dark black hair.

"Gray shut up" said the other boy with strawberry blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes

"Well I'm Gracen and this is Aaron" The dark haired one spoke as he pointed to the blonde one

"I'm Zhalia"

"Sydney Queen nice to meet you"

"So we have a big mission tomorrow huh" Aaron smiled sitting down next to Sydney on the couch

"Watching some hot-shot isn't that great of a mission" I said sounding thrilled as always. For some reason that usually makes people shut up but this guy just kind of shrugged it off like he was used to it.

"She has a point I mean even one person alone could do this and we're all like what 13 we really don't need a four man team" Gracen sounded just about as thrilled as I was

"Guys doesn't that make it all the more easier? Now we won't have to work as hard and just watch in shifts" Sydney looked at us as she said this and I had to admit blondey had a point

"Well I guess your right I'll see you all in Germany tomorrow then" I gave them a brief nod and headed towards my room so not ready for tomorrow

Someone's Else's POV

I walked onto the doorsteps of the country estate wondering why Metz was making me stay here while he got to stay another week in somewhere in the Amazon. He was always talking about teamwork now he was dumping him here. "Well it's not like my week could get any worse" I muttered under my breath as I entered the house normal people would be in awe standing there but I got over that like the 5th time I walked in here. Hopefully I'll just get a normal peaceful week but knowing my luck that's never going to happen.

**Okay guys I know it was kind of a boring chapter and I haven't updated in who know how long but the next one is going to be way better trust me this was just like a bridge to the next one! Anyway hope you still enjoyed it please don't hesitate to leave a review and I'll try to update faster next time!**

**Love,**

**Reyna!**


End file.
